


Stained

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, because why not, but also porn, in changing rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise makes Aomine go Christmas shopping with him, Aomine probably ends up having the most fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the knb secret santa event!! I hope my secret santa, mera, enjoyed it!

Aomine does  _not_  want to be at the fucking mall.

It’s two weeks until Christmas, it’s ten o’clock in the morning on a Saturday, and he didn’t even get a chance to eat anything for breakfast before Kise had dragged him here to this god awful place.

_“Aominicchiiiii guess where we’re going todayyyy?” Kise practically sang, as he ripped the covers off Aomine and pulled up the curtains letting the morning sun in._

_Aomine grumbled, rolled over to bury his head in a pillow, and curled into a ball, he didn’t need covers to go back to sleep and he didn’t need his boyfriend waking him up on the one day he got to sleep in._

_But Kise had never been anything less than persistent, and what felt like seconds later Aomine was being hauled out of bed, thrown a clean pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and being pulled down his own damn hallway out into the crisp morning air, his mother yelling goodbye out the front door in their wake._

_“Traitor,” he grumbled._

_“C’mon Aominicchi, we’re gonna finish Christmas shopping my shoot was canceled,” Kise smiled._

Fuck this.

“Kise, I swear to god if you don’t stop spraying all those damn colognes I’m walking home without you,” he grumbled, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie as he watched Kise spray another cologne onto a tester strip, his eighth one in the last fifteen minutes, and shook the paper in front of his nose, contemplating the smell.

Kise turned to him, still bright and cheery and fucking perky as ever, clearly not in any way affected by Aomine’s shit mood and smiled, setting the cologne bottle he had in his hand back down on the glass counter top and turning to face Aomine.

“Are you still mad that I woke you up?” he asked, taking a step closer to Aomine and tracing his finger down the side of Aomine’s hand, his finger smooth and light and fucking ticklish, and his mouth slipping into a pout. Aomine swatted his hand away, taking a step away from him and sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and looked back Kise. Goddamnit.

“No, I’m not mad.” He grumbled, watching as Kise’s smile slid back on to his lips.

“Good!” He said, grabbing Aomine’s sweatshirt by the elbow as he walked past Aomine. He pulled Aomine along, hard, and began leading him through the department store. “Because I want to go buy new clothes while we’re here, so since you aren’t mad anymore, let’s go now!”

Aomine frowned at the back of Kise’s blonde head.

Goddamnit this was going to be a long day.

——

“Kise, I don’t want to try anything on,” Aomine yelled from outside the stall of the changing room, rhythmically pounding the back of his hand against the wall of the floor. He was laying on the floor, the tile uncomfortable and cold, but still better than standing. His bed would have been the best option but, when you’re dating someone like Kise, things don’t always go as planned. Clearly.

“Please, just try on this one shirt,” Kise yelled from behind the door of the changing room, Aomine could see his shadow moving around underneath the crack of the door, he was probably trying on his eighteenth pair of skinny jeans that all looked the fucking same.

“No.” Aomine growled, he wasn’t trying on any stupid clothes.

“Aominicchi, stop acting like an asshole and try on this fucking shirt.” Kise snapped, swinging the changing room door open and from the corner of his eye, Aomine saw him standing in the doorway before he saw dark fabric coming towards his head. Aomine grabbed it out of the air before it landed entirely over his face and growled. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, his patience with this shopping trip coming to a quick end. He sat up quickly, turning to face Kise from his sitting position on the ground and stared up at his-

“Oh.”

Kise wasn’t wearing a shirt, the black pair of skin tight jeans he was trying on weren’t even buttoned, the jut of his hipbone still completely visible as the jeans hung low on his hips, his blue underwear still visible down the line of the unzipped jeans.

“Heh.” Aomine grinned, standing up with the shirt Kise had thrown at him still in his hand and walking forward, his hands immediately going to Kise’s hips, his skin warm and soft. Aomine walked backwards, guiding Kise back into the stall of the changing room, his face still full of surprise from the sudden change of position. Aomine walked into the stall, watching Kise’s face the whole time, his eyes flicking back behind Aomine and then back to his face constantly, his eyes wide, as he hooked his ankle around the door of the changing room and slammed it shut.

“A-Aominicchi!” Kise stuttered, bringing his palms up to Aomine’s chest and pushing backwards. Aomine could feel his warm hands through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, as he stepped backwards with Kise’s pushing, not releasing his hold on his hips. He collided with the door and looked down to Kise’s hands and then back to his face.

“This is a little forward don’t you think, Ryouta?” Aomine said, raising an eyebrow, one side of his mouth lifting even further into a shit eating grin.

“I-you- you’re the one who-” Kise fumbled, yanking his hands off Aomine’s chest and stepping backwards out of Aomine’s hold.

Aomine followed him though, stepping back into his air and pressing his lips against Kise’s stifling any words he had been attempting to say. He could yell at him later. AOmine was bored. And Kise was always the best cure for that.

Aomine licked across Kise’s lips and Kise sighed, opening his mouth to meet Aomine’s tongue with his own. Aomine slid his hand up into Kise’s silky hair, and the other around his waist pulling him forward. They kissed hard, Kise’s lips so damn soft, always so dan soft and fuckign perfect. Aomine loved kissing Kise. He always kept up with him, meeting his every move of his tongue, his hands, his teeth, their movements mirrored between them, always in sync, always on par.

Aomine felt Kise sigh into his mouth and he pulled back, sucking Kise’s bottom lip into his mouth and rolling his hips against him, feeling something firm press against his hip.

“Well, that was fast.” Aomine grinned, flicking his eyes down, roaming over the hard planes of Kise’s chest and stomach, down to his now completely visible erection between them.

Aomine rolled his hips again, intentionally pressing against Kise this time.

“Hope you can be quiet, Ryouta,” Aomine said, eyebrows scrunching together in excitement as he leaned forward and crashed his lips against Kise’s again. He ghosted his fingertips over the top of Kise’s straining erection and Kise sucked in a sharp breath, pulling away from Aomine’s mouth.

“Aomine not here.”

“Ryouta, you’re the one that dragged me here-.”

“Stop calling me that,” Kise snapped, pulling Aomine’s head back by his hair. The sting of his grip not entirely unpleasant. Aomine rolled his hips forward, pressing into every inch of Kise’s body that he could come into contact with.

“Aomine we can’t.” Kise hissed, tightening his hand in Aomine’s hair.

“I know you want to,” Aomine said, sliding his hand across the firm plane of Kise’s abdomen and down to follow the line of his unzipped jeans, cupping his hand around his dick. Kise sucked in a breath and released his hold on Aomine’s hair, slamming his hand against the door behind Aomine’s head.

“Ryouta, you’re so hard.” Aomine teased, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Kise’s ear. “Does this turn you on, Ryouta?” He bit at his earring, tugging lightly and pressing forward with his hand. Kise’s breathing was loud, and harsh against the skin of Aomine’s neck. “The fact that someone could walk by and hear you, hear us?”

Kise moaned, could it even be called that, it was soft and high pitched and /fuck/ he was totally turned on by this. Aomine twisted his hand against Kise’s crotch and gripped the band of his underwear with his finger tips, tugging down and sliding his hand into them, wrapping his hand around Kise’s dick.

“Aomini-ahh-” Kise whined, Aomine stroked him slowly, sucking his earlobe back into his mouth. He slid his knee between Kise’s legs as Kise rolled his hips forward into Aomine’s touch, grinding against Aomine’s thigh as he moved.

Kise moved his hand from Aomine’s chest up into his hair as he bit into Aomine’s shoulder.

“Ow, fuck, Kise!” Aomine hissed, before turning his head and sucking at the skin of Kise’s neck, as he set a rhythm with his hand, twisting his hand with every pass upward against Kise’s heated skin, pausing to swipe his thumb over the tip of his head, wet and swollen, and so hot.

“God, Ryouta,” Aomine said, saying his name again because he knew it got to him, and if there was one thing he loved the most it was getting under Kise’s skin, “You’re so filthy letting me do this to you, we’re in public.”

“Aomine” Kise moaned, quite loudly, into Aomine’s shoulder, turning his head to the side to press his lips against Aomine’s skin.

Aomine felt Kise’s breathing pick up so he quickened his hand, sliding faster, pressing his thigh against his harder, feeling Kise shake around him, his body twitching with the pleasure he was giving him. And Aomine loved that, even though he thought his boyfriend was possibly one of the most annoying humans on the planet most days, he loved being able to do this for him.

Loved him.

Loved being with him, even if it meant having to wake up on Sundays to go shopping. But he couldn’t complain, if all of these trips were going to end like this then hey-

“Ahh-Aomine, I’m” Kise moaned again, interrupting his thoughts as he tightened his hand on Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine could hear his nails scratching against the wood of the door behind his head, felt him bite at the skin of his neck harder, his hips snapping forward into Aomine’s ministrations as he spilled into Aomine’s hand hot and slick. Aomine stroked him through his orgasm, Kise rocking against his leg in sharp snaps before he stilled, breaths quick and harsh against Aomine’s neck. Aomine slid his hand out of Kise’s underwear, wiping against the inside of Kise’s jeans to clean his hand.

Kise’s hand snapped up, and he shoved AOmine backwards, stepping away from him. Panic all over his features.

“Did you- did you just wipe that on these jeans?” He said, deadly serious, his chest still heaving from his orgasm, his cheeks flushed pink. He looked down at the mess Aomine had in fact wiped all over the unpurchased black jeans he had been trying on, peeling them down his legs quickly and kicking them into his hand.

“I didn’t even like these ones that much,” he whined, grabbing the scarf he’d had on before entering the changing room that was thrown on the floor and rubbing at the wet stains on the inside of the jeans. “I can’t just leave these here.”

“Sure you can.” Aomine said trying not to laugh and he watched him cleaning come off the pants.

“Shut up, Aominicchi!” Kise barked, narrowing his eyes and glaring at him.

“I told you didn’t want to come here, Kise” Aomine said, snorting.

“You’re buying these.” Kise said, still rubbing at the jeans. “There’s no way this is coming off.”

“Like hell I am.” Aomine growled, reaching behind him to twist the handle of the door and open it.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Kise hissed, glaring at Aomine, stepping closer to him.

“Sorry!” Aomine yelled, sliding between the door and the doorframe before turning and walking as fast as he could down the hallway of the changing rooms.

“You didn’t even try this damn shirt on, you ass!” He heard Kise yell from behind him, but he didn’t stop. He knew Kise wouldn’t follow him. He was pantsless, they’d already been stopped by his fans earlier in the store, there was no way he’d risk getting caught in his underwear (stained with come Aomine smirked to himself). Aomine walked out of the changing room, keeping his head down and his hands in his pockets as he crossed through the store and through the exit.

———-

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Kise said, walking towards him on the bench he was seated at,  throwing his bag at Aomine’s head. Aomine caught the bag, sitting it next to him as Kise sat down and threw himself backwards on the bench, throwing his arm over his eyes. Always dramatic.

Aomine smirked, “I can’t believe me either, getting you off in like seven minutes, that has to be a record.”

“Fuck off! Kise yelled, swinging his arm around and smacking Aomine in the stomach. Aomine grabbed his hand between his own, grabbed the cup that was sitting next to him on the floor,  and pressed the smoothie he’d gotten for Kise, strawberry and chocolate, into his palm.

“I’m sorry I left you in there to buy it by yourself.” He said, as Kise inspected the drink.

“Yeah you should be,” he said, with a laugh that didn’t sit well with Aomine. He sat up on the bench and took a drink of the smoothie, “Oh! this is good! Thanks Aominicchi, he said with that bright wide smile. Aomine felt unease stir through him at that look.

“Why should I be sorry?” He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

“Oh,  just because the only other one of these store’s is a two hour train ride instead of a one hour train ride, and you can bet your ass I’m never coming to this one again.” Kise smiled, grabbing his bag with his free hand and standing up, leaving Aomine sitting on the bench.

Goddamnit, Aomine thought, sighing and grabbing his own smoothie from the ground. He stood up, following Kise as he walked through the mall, catching up to him and throwing his arm around his waist.

He leaned closer to Kise, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear, “I take it back, I’m not sorry.”

He heard Kise laugh, bright and loud, and felt his elbow jab lightly into his side.

“C’mon Aominicchi, let’s go get lunch,” Kise said, nudging Aomine’s head away, “I’m starving and your buying to make up for this.”

“Tch, whatever.”  


End file.
